Shipments of items are often assembled and fulfilled from distribution or fulfillment centers where the items are stored. Items are retrieved from the inventory located at the distribution or fulfillment center by employees, packed, and shipped. Items in the inventory in the distribution or fulfillment center may be stored in one or more locations within the distribution or fulfillment center.